


The Exchange Student | Peter Parker x Male! Reader

by jerodsamuel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Exchange Student, Gay, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerodsamuel/pseuds/jerodsamuel
Summary: Peter is assigned to show a new student around Midtown, and feelings kind of ensue.





	The Exchange Student | Peter Parker x Male! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from an anon ask on my tumblr writing blog: jerod-writes. Tried to make it as cute as possible.

New students weren’t exactly news at Midtown, so Peter thought nothing of it when he was chosen to lead a new person around the school. Since most of the related duties occurred during school hours, Peter hadn’t cut out student ambassadorship like he had his other extracurriculars. The more that Peter could gallivant around the city as a certain arachnid-like hero, the happier he was. “Hey Ms. Kennett!” Peter greets the office secretary kindly. She looks up from the paper she was writing on and flashes the boy a smile.

“Hi, Peter. Give me one second and I’ll grab you the papers you need,” she replies in a gentle voice. Peter unceremoniously plops down in one of the seats in front of her desk. The secretary finishes writing what she was in the middle of before turning around and pulling open a filing cabinet. After finding the needed paperwork, she spins back around and sets it down in front of Peter. The teenager picks up the small envelope, glancing at the front cover. Right above the Midtown emblem is a sticker bearing the name, (Y/L/N), (Y/N).

“They know to meet me in the front, right?” Peters inquires. Ms. Kenneth nods her head while picking up the ringing phone. The two exchange waves as a goodbye before Peter exits the office and strides to the main entrance of the school.

\----------

To say you’re nervous is an understatement, you’re probably on the verge of an anxiety attack as the car you’re in pulls up in front of the building. The man who is hosting you while you’re in the U.S., Mr. Henaghan, looks at you concerned. “You okay, kid?” he questions. Him and his wife have been really nice to you, volunteering to let you stay with them while their daughter was at your home school in your home country.

“Yeah,” you manage to get out. He gives you a disbelieving look but doesn’t push any further. You start to pull open the door when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

“(Y/N), if you need anything, especially if this is all a little too much, just give me a call. I’ll come get you and take you back to the house.” The concern in his eyes makes you smile.

“I think I can make it,” you say with all the confidence you can muster. He smiles back at you before releasing his hand. You push the door open and set foot onto the pavement, looking back at Mr. Henaghan, who gives you a thumbs-up, before closing the door. People around you immediately take notice of you, it must not be hard to tell that you’re new here. Ignoring glances and trying not to think too much about the whispering between people in different groups, you make your way up the front steps.

The second you enter the building, you can feel the climate change. People are rushing about, invested in their own work or chatting away with their friends. You start to scan the crowd, looking for the student ambassador you were told would meet you here. Your eyes eventually rest on a boy wearing a blue sweater with the Midtown emblem prominently featured on the chest. You can feel your heart skip a beat as you look up to his face. You decide in that moment that he is one of the most beautiful guys you have ever seen in your life. His almost-too-perfect skin is highlighted by a strong jawline and a cute set of pink lips. A mop of curly brown hair sits atop his head, lazily styled to the right.

You swear your heart almost stops beating when your eyes focus in on the black nametag resting above the left side of his chest. The words ‘PETER PARKER: STUDENT AMBASSADOR’ are set into the black plastic in white writing. You swallow a breath as you realize that he is the person that’s been selected to show you around this new school. ‘Great. It just had to be a really cute boy, didn’t it?’ you think to yourself. You take a deep breath to collect yourself before striding over to him.

\----------

Peter had chosen a spot where he knew anyone that came in the front door could see him from. He adjusted his nametag for probably the hundredth time before running his hand through his hair, casually pushing the locks to the right. Peter had a thing with making good first impressions on people, especially after the first time that he met _the_ Tony Stark. He took another look around the main lobby, trying to see anyone that he didn’t recognize or who looked lost. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, the new person was supposed to be here five minutes ago. Distracted by a notification that pops up, Peter doesn’t notice you walking towards him until you’re right in front of him.

Peter’s head whips up when he hears you clear your throat. He’s taken aback for a second; he would definitely be lying if he said that he didn’t like what he sees. ‘Okay, so he might be one of the most gorgeous people I’ve ever seen,’ Peter admits to himself. You awkwardly shift on one foot before deciding that you’ll have to be the one to initiate conversation. “Hi, m-my name is (Y/M),” you manage to push out. The other boy shakes his head a little, causing his brown curls to bounce around. Just when you thought he couldn’t get any cuter, of course he had to go and prove you wrong.

“I’m P-Peter,” he says shakily, “Peter Parker.” He extends his right hand out, which you grasp with your own. The two of you lazily shake as you stare into each other’s eyes. He blinks and shakes his head again, causing his hair to bounce around again and your heart to flutter a little. “So, this is all your paperwork.” He abruptly shoves an envelope in your hand, which you almost drop. He doesn’t notice you fumbling to prevent the envelope from careening to the floor as he continues rambling. “Your student id, schedule, locker assignment, and all of that will be in there. Actually, you should probably get your schedule out so I can show you all the rooms that your classes will be in along the way. That’s sort of my job, you know…”

Peter continues to ramble on for a little while longer while all you can do is stare back at him. Now that you’re up close, you can see his eyes are a dark shade of brown which complements his hair nicely. “Peter,” you finally say to break him out of his monologue, “How about we go on that tour now, eh?” He blushes, realizing how long he had been talking, before lowering his head and nodding.

“Wait,” his head pops back up, “You’re British! I mean, you-you have a British accent.” He looks at you dumbfounded, shocked that he just now noticed. You can’t help the laugh that escapes from your mouth, which causes his cheeks to turn a shade of red again. ‘Why on this Earth does he have to look so freaking cute?’ you can’t help the thought from escaping.

You calm yourself down to a few giggles as you respond, “Yes, I’m British. I’m from Kingston upon Thames. It’s a small city that’s within the London area.” Peter beams back at you, before blinking his eyes and shaking his head slightly. _Again_. “So…are you going to do your ‘job’ now?” you tease, making sure to put air quotes around the word job. Peter nods his head and gestures for you to follow him down the main hallway.

\----------

“So, anyway, that’s my, I mean our, school.” Peter stammers out as the two of you return to the front entrance. The tour went great. Peter might have embarrassed himself a couple of times, tripping over things and such. You just laughed every time and found yourself falling for the silly boy a little more. “Anyway, third period is gonna start soon, a-and you should probably get to your locker to get your books and stuff.” You smile at him before reaching forward and pulling him into a hug. He seems a little shocked at first, as he stands solid as stone for a few seconds. Eventually, however, you feel arms tentatively wrap around your back. You let the hug linger for probably a little longer than you should have, but you were enjoying his arms around you.

“Thanks. For the tour, I mean,” you say as you pull away from him. He lets out a small chuckle, flashing his beautiful smile again. “I hope that…we could possibly…h-hang out sometime?” His eyes widen a little before his face softens.

“I’d like that.” The two of you exchange numbers and move to go your separate ways; his next class is in another wing of the school. At the last minute, however, you decide to just fuck all the potential consequences and spin back around.

“Peter!” you call out as you jog back towards him. He whirls around and flashes you a quizzical look. “I’m sorry for this, but…Ithinkthatyou’rereallycuteandIjusthaveto.” Before his brain can even begin to comprehend the words that you just rushed out, you lean forward and place your lips against his soft cheek. Peter’s eyes widen and he can feel his cheeks immediately heat up. You don’t see any of it, however, as you promptly thrust your head to the ground and run away. You just kissed him! You just kissed a boy that you met like two hours ago! You just kissed one of the cutest boys that you have ever met in your life! Thoughts like this continue to surge through your head as you try to find your way back to your locker.

\----------

Peter walked into his next class in a daze, plopping down in his seat next to Ned. “Dude, what’s up with you?” Ned inquires. Peter shakes his head, _again_ , and looks over to his best friend.

“I think…I think I might be falling in love.”


End file.
